1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlled method for an energy-saving and energy-releasing air conditioning system. The energy-saving and energy-releasing actions are performed by the two adjoined heat exchangers of the storage means. The feature of this design is to meet refrigerating and heat-produced requirements by using the controlled method of the present invention. Automatically adjusting the refrigerant flow rates of the first and the second circular refrigerant loops can place it into the optimum operational condition while central air conditioner is either under high loading or under low loading condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the general central air conditioner's operation capacity (compressor and heating system) and following to the design rule of which QL (the environmental loading during peak period)<Qe (the cooling-produced ability of evaporator)<Qc (compressor and heating systems' abilities), the central air conditioner (compressor and heating system) can surely provide enough operation capacity for the refrigerating air conditioning system during peak loading. However, the peak period is a small portion of the whole operation. Therefore, the operational control of central air conditioner (compressor and heating system) situates in a huge energy-releasing condition for long-term, which causes energy waste. Moreover, the operational control of  general central air conditioner (compressor and heating system) uses on/off to control energy supply. However, the actions of on and off cause central air conditioner on and off frequently and which decrease the central air conditioner's life cycle. As a result, the various-speed controlling mode is the latest method to actuate the central air conditioner to perform partial loading operation, which use frequency converter to control frequency and to keep the total refrigerant flow rate of central air conditioner (compressor and heating system) in a certain range during under various loadings. The central air conditioner is under low loading operation in long-term performance, and which can cause energy waste. Moreover, oil-return problem in partial loading operations will increasingly damage mechanical components and causes serious break-up and damage.
In order to overcome the shortage of over-operations in prior central air conditioners, the present invention is completed by multiple improvements. The energy-saving and energy-releasing actions are performed by the two heat exchangers of the storage means as shown in the present invention. Automatically adjusting the refrigerant flow rates of the first and the second circular refrigerant loops can place air conditioner into the optimum operational condition while central air conditioner is either under high loading or under low loading condition. This invention can achieve energy-saving purpose and efficiently solve the shortage of the prior art.